Let's Just Live
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: After almost three years went by, Blake De Santa-Clinton now has an idyllic life with her family and friends, including her adopted son, Bobby, until months later it all turns for the worst when she receives a phone call from a familiar person from the past. (Set After Sweet and Deadly, GTA V Story Mode and Slight AU!)


**Hello, GirlGoneGamer here! And I've decided to make a sequel to Sweet and Deadly which the story starts at least two years later after The Big Score, along with Ending C, The Third Way mission.**

 **And to let everyone know, I've decided to add Blake's adopted son, Bobby Neathery/De Santa or now known in this sequel as Bobby Clinton, since everyone seems to love the cute little Bobby and would love to see him grow up.**

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blake De Santa-Clinton and others is what I own for this sequel to Sweet and Deadly!**

* * *

Let's Just Live

* * *

Blake Clinton slowly stir from out of her peaceful sleep as the morning Los Santos, San Andreas sun shined brightly through the sliding bedroom door of her's and her husband, Franklin's bedroom. The dark haired woman gave out a small moan before shifting to her left as she'd faced her husband's face, before feeling his muscular arm around her back. Slowly opening her teal eyes, Blake gave out a small yawn before trying to stretch out, until Franklin's grip tighten around her.

"Where you goin'?" Franklin questioned softly.

"Mmm… Mornin' you." Blake greeted before shifting back to her right side to reach over towards the nightstand to grab her iFruit 7 smartphone for the time. It was now 7:10 am as Blake stare at the time for a few more seconds, before looking at her lock screen background with was her, Franklin, their son Bobby and Chop. She place her iFruit phone down, before trying to remove Franklin's arm, but he tighten his grip around her small body once more.

"You ain't leavin' me alone again, baby." Franklin responded, in her left ear and placed a few kisses on her cheek and jawline, making Blake giggle lightly.

"Frankie, I have to get up. And you too, we have a 2 and half year old son, remember?" Blake said, now laying down sideways against her extra soft pillow, before having her right hand touching Franklin's smooth shaven chin.

"Yeah, I hear ya, babe." Franklin said, before opening his dark eyes. "Five more minutes, and I'll be up." He said, before Blake remove her hand from his face.

"Alright then…" Blake responded. "But you have to let me go. I need to make sure Bobby didn't have an accident in bed." She explained, before Franklin gave out a small groan while removing his muscular arm around Blake's body.

As soon as she stood up from the bed, Franklin had one of his eyes open as he decided to grab Blake's ass, since she was showing her cyan blue lace panties. Blake gave out a surprised squeal as she jumped before looking back at Franklin who had a smirk on his face. "We're not fooling around again." She warned. "Stop it, you."

"Wish we could, girl. Havin' you underneath me like we did the other night." Franklin explained, as Blake walked towards the walk in closest.

"Oh hush, you." Blake said jokingly, smacking his shoulder.

Before leaving Franklin alone in the bedroom, Blake finish her morning routine as she got dressed in a black Balor Club Los Santos shirt, with a grey scarf with small black skulls around her neck, blue jeans and black glitter slip on shoes while applying a dare blue matte lipstick on her lips which its called Blue Valentine.

The dark haired woman walked into her son's room which was next door as Bobby is still asleep in his twin size bed with his dinosaurs comforter covering his toddler sized body.

A smile curled up on her face as she heard him talking nonsense in his sleep. As she crouch down to the right side of the bed, Blake touch her son's light brown curly hair before Bobby started moving a little before give out a small moan in his sleep, while smacking his lips.

"Bobby… time to get up, little man." Blake said softly while rubbing his back, before the 2 year old slowly open his dark brown eyes and used his small hands to lift himself off his pillow, knowing he drool in his sleep.

"Hi, Mommy." Bobby greeted as he sat down on the bed with his legs hanging over it.

He started stretching his arms, while rubbing his tired eyes before hugging Blake's neck, knowing that she'll lift him up and hold onto him for a while. Then, she place Bobby back on the floor as his small feet touch the floor and Blake return back to crouch down to his height, while fixing his short sleeve green shirt saying ' _Save The Earth It's The Only Planet With Pizza'._

"Potty." Bobby only said, before running out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, as Blake followed him while he was slowly removing his blue pull up training pants. Once he climbed up the step stool, Blake closed the door and waited on him. A few seconds later, she heard the toilet flushing and the sink turning on and off, before Bobby came out while pulling up his blue pull up. "I potty, Mommy." He responded, as Blake helped him.

"That's great, baby boy." Blake said, while fixing his shirt before standing back up on her feet. "Let's get you dress and have some breakfast, alright?" She said.

"Yay, food!" Bobby exclaimed happily as he grabbed onto his mother's left hand with both hands, while walking back towards his bedroom.

After changing Bobby's blue pull up training diaper into a fresh one, Blake decides to dress her son in a dark blue short sleeve shirt saying ' _Powered By Bacon'_ showing a bacon strip instead, along with a pair of grey easy pull on shorts and his black and red elastic running shoes which Franklin bought for his son along with others.

"Eh, y'all eatin' breakfast without me?" Franklin questioned as he walked towards the kitchen area, since he was already showered and dressed in his blue button down shirt with a long sleeve white shirt, dark jeans and work boots on his feet.

"Daddy!" Bobby said happily, climbing out of his chair with his click lock insulated straw sippy cup and jump into Franklin's arms, hugging his neck.

"Hey, mornin' little homie." Franklin greeted hugging his stepson back, before having Bobby on his right hip.

"Daddy's hat." Bobby responded, grabbing Franklin's green snapback hat and holding onto it with his left hand.

"Where's yours?" Franklin questioned.

"He gave his own away to Chop." Blake answered. "He was wearing it a few days ago and one thing lead to another, Chop thought he was playing catch with Bobby's snapback." She explained.

"Aw man, I have to schooled Chop's-" Franklin started to say, before Blake shush him with her index finger against his lips.

"Me have it?" Bobby questioned, while looking at his father's hat.

"Yeah, for sho', little man." Franklin answered, before placing a kiss on the side of Bobby's face, making him laugh. He walked towards the the dining room table and place Bobby back down in his chair, before stealing a small piece of bacon from of his toddler plate.

"My bacon!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yo' too slow, homie." Franklin responded, before biting the rest of the small piece of bacon and rested his hands on Blake's hips, while she was fixing hers and Franklin's plate of bacon and eggs. "What's crackin' baby?" He greeted softly in his ear, placing a kiss on the side of her neck.

Blake gave out a small laugh as her left hand was resting on his chin and Franklin decided to help with breakfast by flip the four bacon strips onto the other side on the skillet. "Well, one thing is that I love you." She responded.

"Mhm, I'm feelin' you too, baby." Franklin said, before placing his two bacon strips onto his own plate and doing the same thing to Blake's plate. "After a few months of bein' married to you, shit things can't get any better."

"Ooo, Daddy say a no-no word." Bobby said loudly, after when he noticed that Franklin used a bad word where he can hear it.

"Yeah, Bobby, Daddy said a bad word." Blake responded with a tease, before Franklin gave a smack on his wife's ass, as she jumped with a squeal.

"Stop that!" Blake exclaimed playfully, while rubbing her behind as Franklin smriked.

"My bad, little homie. Yo' Moms made me say that word…" Franklin apologized, before he decided to whispered the last part in her ear. "Cause yo' ass fine as hell, girl." He finished, placing more kisses on the side of Blake's neck, until he grab his plate and Blake's.

"I know what you want, Frank…" Blake said, while walking towards the kitchen table and sat down across from Bobby who was now finishing up his breakfast. "But let's have a break for a few nights."

"Aww, that's a shame, babe." Franklin said disappointed after placing Blake's plate down in front of her, then placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"We can continue this later, but not in front of him." Blake said, pointing towards Bobby who was now drinking his orange juice from his straw sippy cup while kicking his legs.

"Look, me like Daddy!" Bobby said after placing Franklin's green snapback hat on top of his light brown curly hair, as the front of the hat leaned forward while covering his face.

"Here, little homie." Franklin said, before removing his snapback hat and rub his son's light brown curly hair. "'Bout time for you to get a haircut, Bobby. And today is that day." He said while lightly pulling onto one of Bobby's curly lock.

"No!" Bobby exclaimed as he disagreed while moving his head. "Me like it!"

"Bobby Michael, you've gotten your haircut before. You were only one years old, and I love you better with short hair." Blake explained.

"No, Mommy, no!" Bobby said, still disagreeing.

"You scared of scissors, Bobby?" Franklin questioned and Bobby shook his head. "I'll tell you what, little man." He started to say as Bobby climbed off his chair and stand next to Franklin. "You get your haircut and be fly like yo' Dad, I'll take you out for ice cream after that."

"Ice cream!" Bobby exclaimed happily, before Franklin chuckled at his stepson's happiness while rubbing his curly light brown hair.

"You better not be spoilin' him with so many scoops and toppings." Blake said, taking a bite of her egg after sprinkling salt onto it.

"Nah, I ain't gonna give him a stomach ache. Besides dinner's on me. We're havin' pizza fo' tonight." Franklin responded.

"Really? You mean to tell me that we're having pizza, since you and I know how to cook?" Blake questioned, after eating the rest of her egg.

"Well, ain't you a bossy wife today." Franklin responded with a smirk.

"Yeah that's me. A bossy wife and mother to a two year old." Blake said, before getting up from the table and grabbing her's and Bobby's plate at the same time. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to prepare myself for work and take Bobby to daycare." She stated, before walking towards the kitchen and place the dirty plate on the left side of the sink.

As she started washing her's and Bobby's plate with warm water and ruby red grapefruit smelling dishwashing soap, Blake started to feel her stomach gurgling and she stopp for a second. Once the plates sunken under the warm water, Blake had her right hand on her stomach for a few seconds before Franklin stood up with his plate and saw his wife, looking pale which causes him to react towards her.

"Baby, you're alright?" Franklin questioned, after putting his putting his plate down on the counter and having his hand touching her left shoulder. Once he question about his wife's pale look, Blake return back to normal when she was recovering from nausea.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Frankie." Blake sighed softly. "I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all."

"How 'bout you lay yo' fine self down and let me take Bobby to daycare." Franklin suggested, while Blake was getting herself a glass of cold water from the sink. "Takin' days off at the restaurant might help ya out, baby." He finished, as Blake was drinking the glass before placing it back into the sink.

"No, Frank, I'm fine. And beside, I need to work an extra shift for the week anyway, after when I leave school today." Blake said, now turning around to face him. "Ethan's gone on his honeymoon with Olivia."

"Baby, you've been workin'yourself off ever since you got that job. We don't the extra money, we got everything. A big fancy crib, fast cars, all the money in the world and I even got the finest woman that I'm married to along with a son to love." Franklin explained, while holding both of Blake's hand in the palm of his before brushing his thumb over his wife's wedding he handcrafted before they were engaged.

Blake blushed as she smiled in front of him, before looking down at the beautiful platinum infinity ring on her finger, and decided to hug him. "I know, but I need something to do. I really love the adventure we had two years ago, but we're in peace now. Nobody won't be coming for us now and our family now." She explained, after Franklin wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Yeah, I hear ya babe. Just chillin' with my wife and kid." Franklin said, before they heard Bobby running towards them and look down to see him with a smile on his face.

"What's up, little dude?" Franklin said, crouching down to his height after removing his arms around Blake's small body.

"Do me. Do me! Me want hug!" Bobby said, lifting up his arms.

"Okay then, baby." Blake said, after removing her arms from around Franklin and lifted Bobby up, resting him on her hip. Bobby wrapped his arms around Blake's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before he grabbed onto Franklin's neck and the the dark skinned father taken his stepson into his arms, hugging him back and place a kiss on him.

Blake felt happy to this new life now. Being married to the most wonderful guy who happens to love her for the way she to him and also loving her two and half year old son who will be three years old soon.

What else can make their lives better? Or maybe... make it worse.


End file.
